


Drunk on You

by JaceaSilas



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Prohibition, Smut, roaring 20s setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceaSilas/pseuds/JaceaSilas
Summary: In another world, another life, Kagome is the owner of a speakeasy and Sesshomaru is her supplier. Both have had their eye on one another for quite some time, but the time has come for something more.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Jinenji/Rin (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, this is a collaborative account and we do zero editing before posting. Happy reading!

Kagome leaned back in her chair and took a deep drink of her whiskey. It was always a good idea to sample the products so quality didn’t suffer. But that was just the excuse she gave herself.

Kagome enjoyed taking in the atmosphere of her little hideaway, with Jinenji at the bar, serving customers. A jazz band played in the corner, keeping the spirits up and the party going, and drinks flowed like water. Tonight was going to be a good one for profits.

As Kagome took another sip of her drink, Rin sauntered over and tapped her on the shoulder. “Boss, a shipment is here!”

Kagome’s smile widened. Her night was about to get even better.

She left Rin to handle the front of house, knowing the younger girl was more than capable of it. Rin had shown up on her doorstep one day, literally, asking for a job and Kagome hadn’t been able to turn her aside.

A year later, Rin was practically family and well on her way to convincing Kagome’s favorite bartender, Jinenji, to make a little family of their own.

It was almost... cute, given that Jinenji looked more like a mafia thug than the man with a heart of gold she knew him to be.

Kagome made her way over to the back of her shop, ignoring how her heart beat the minute his unusually premature silver hair came into view.

Sesshomaru Ito, her moonshine runner and likely the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. He had a voice as smooth as butter and hair that was even softer to the touch, but the man himself seemed uninterested in much of anything beyond the business he worked for and the hooch he sold.

Except when it came to Kagome.

Kagome met Sesshomaru at the back door of her speakeasy, graciously opening the door to allow him to step inside the dimly lit bar. Closing the door shut behind him, she turned to the cases of whiskey, tequila, and other liquors in his arms.

“Brought me the good stuff tonight Mr. Ito?” Kagome asked flirtatiously, already in high spirits.

“I must insist you call this one Sesshomaru, _Kagome,_ ” he barbed with a smirk tugging at his lips. “And I assure you that the product I bring for you is always top quality.”

“No doubt about that,” Kagome said after sampling some of the new stuff. Sesshomaru always brought a wide selection of beer and spirits for Kagome.

But what Kagome liked even more was the flirting. The traded back and forth, the verbal dances they did together. It was the highlight of her week when Sesshomaru showed up at her door for her weekly delivery.

“Miroku and Sango will get this all put away. Why don’t you come inside? I’ll get you a drink on the house.” Kagome winked and curled her finger, inviting him in.

Ever since their first meeting, she always offered and he always accepted. “When have I ever said no to you, Kagome? We’ll have to see how well you handle those glasses.”

Kagome laughed softly and twirled away, her dress twinkling in the streetlights. Sesshomaru admired the curve of her ass and slowly followed her inside, leaving Kagome’s employees to swiftly finish unloading his truck.

Sesshomaru watched her as she made his favorite drink with an elegant flourish that only she could manage. She was now the sole reason he made this delivery personally instead of allowing one of his own runners the privilege.

At first, it had simply been to see how Rin was doing. She was the daughter of a neighbor who had left a difficult situation and he’d wanted to ensure she was taken care of.

When he’d met the owner of the speakeasy, however, his intentions had become more intertwined. Now he also desired the owner as he’d never desired another.

Perhaps it was because of the way she’d challenged him over the quality of his moonshine. It was difficult to say. But it hardly mattered. He sought to make her his and Sesshomaru was confident that she was more than half in love with him already over the last year.

She just needed a little push...

Kagome set the drink down in front of Sesshomaru—whiskey neat. His favorite drink. She leaned her elbows down on the bar, exposing her cleavage just a touch. "So, Sesshomaru, how are the runs going for your gang tonight?"

He stirred the drink languidly and lifted molten eyes to hers. “Horribly dull. Every single last one of them. Until now of course.” He smirked and raised the glass to his lips.

Kagome tossed a rag used to wipe down the bar over her shoulder, “You’re too sweet. I bet you say that to all your customers.”

Sesshomaru leveled his gaze at her. “I assure you, this one does not.”

"Oh, I do love it when you slip into that third person. It tells me you're getting serious." Kagome teased, leaning forward to gently tug a piece of hair.

Sesshomaru reached up and caught her hand, before sh could snatch it back. He caught her gaze and held it before he brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it gently. "Your taste is better than the whiskey I sell you."

Kagome lazily extracted her hand, bringing her wrist to her own mouth and kissing the skin Sesshomaru had touched. "Even second hand, it really does have its own taste, doesn't it?" Her teasing eyes riled him up even further.

Across the room, Rin and Jinenji watched the back and forth. Rin was perched on Jinenji's lap, enjoying the excahnge. "Do you think they'll finally do something tonight?" Rin whispered in his ear.

Jinenji watched the couple with mild bemusement. He was no friend to romance himself and he was at a loss as to the odd back and forth the other couple seemed to enjoy. “Maybe...?” he ventured tentatively, offering the young woman in his lap a small smile. She was so tiny and he was always more than a little afraid that he would inadvertently hurt her whenever he showed her any affection, but Rin never seemed to worry. Rather, Rin called him sweet for his concern.

She patted his chest with a single handed gesture he found comforting, showing off the engagement ring he'd given her that day before their shift. “I hope they do. They both could use someone who isn’t afraid to hold their own.”

Jinenji hummed in agreement as Rin turned to plant a quick smooch on him. “I really should get back to work before the boss notices.”

And Kagome _had_ noticed. Even when Sesshomaru visited, she never lost sight of her own business.

Kagome’s favorite pastime, swimming in Sesshomaru’s piercing eyes and quick wit, was interrupted by her sharp senses detecting Rin perched on Jinenji’s lap. Kagome tilted her head in their direction, making direct eye contact as if to say _‘Do I pay you to sit around all night?_ ’

Immediately, Rin sprung into action and Jinenji threw himself back into serving patrons. Even Sango and Miroku worked diligently in the background, despite their tendency to get frisky in dark corners. Kagome smiled triumphantly at her well oiled operation.

Sesshomaru, noting immediately her distraction, found himself even more ravenous for her. He could respect her business sense and see how she thrived in this environment. She knew her people and had chosen them well and worked around their idiosyncrasies. Some of his own men couldn't do that and yet she did it flawlessly.

The more he learned about Kagome Higurashi, the more he wanted to possess her and be possessed by her in turn. He swirled the whiskey in his glass, watching her work and wanting to pull her over the bar and ravish her.

Kagome caught the hungry look in his eyes, sharper than she had ever seen it. She loved what she knew about Sesshomaru. He had a younger half brother who drove him crazy, but they had made their peace and worked together. Sometimes Inuyasha came with him on deliveries and she liked the young man. He also cared about Rin, checking in on her to make sure she was well cared for. He understood the game of bootlegging as well as the world of a businessman, thought he was only a runner himself. His sharp mind made her respect him even more than his strong body and serious teasing.

His eyes were so intense that she felt like he had stripped her naked behind the bar. She wanted to arch her back and entice him They had been dancing around long enough that they were building the powder keg higher and higher. And it was close to exploding deliciously.

She wanted him and he wanted her. They both knew it, knew the other knew it, and in a way it made the ache between them all the more deliciously tormenting.

She wanted him to take control, to take her, to give her a feeling of safety so she _could_ let go. She kept such control over everything but something about this man told her it was safe, made her want to let all of that go.

“How was the drink?” she asked him, deliberately leaning a little more so he could see into her shirt.

Though he kept a composed expression, she saw the heat in his eyes as he looked. Unbidden, he licked his lower lip as he set aside his empty glass. “Delicious,” he rumbled, “but I am in need of something sweeter to chase it.”

She pretended to misunderstand. “We do occasionally make sweeter drinks, if you’d like. I make a mean apple cocktail.”

Sesshomaru growled under his breath, “Playing coy only entertains for so long.”

She cocked an eyebrow, pretending to scan the patrons behind him as if she were only half paying attention. “Oh?”

She felt a large thumb brush over the back of her knuckles and tug. “Come around the bar to sit with me," he ordered.

Kagome arched her back at his command, a smile playing on her lips. “Be careful, buster. This is my establishment. I give the orders around here.”

His eyelids flew half hooded and his eyebrow raised a smidge, almost as if he were bucking back his nature. A smirk appearing like a predator backing off of prey just to toy with it more tugged his lip after a moment. “It was only a request, bartender.”

Kagome pursed her lips and tapped her finger on her chin. “How about you hang around until we close and then I’ll keep you company all you want. How does that sound for a bargain? I’ll even throw in one more drink on the house.” She winked and sauntered back down the bar to serve another customer before he could respond, hips shaking the tassels on her dress.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned back in his chair, mentally planning how he was going to undress her over and over as he watched her work.

She flirted about, both behind and outside of the bar, taking care of customers for the next couple of hours. Sesshomaru nursed another of her expertly made whiskeys and made small talk with Jinenji.

He admired how efficiently she was able to close up once all the patrons were gone, her team boisterous but quick and tidy in breaking down the bar.

Finally, she called out that she’d finish up the rest by herself and lock up. Everyone filed out the door, everyone shooting her knowing looks, with an extra special wink from Rin and Miroku. Sesshomaru heard the lock snick closed behind them and he openly smirked his pleasure.

Sesshomaru had plenty of time to plot his seduction but Kagome had her hands full with running her bar and she hadn’t been able to think much beyond _finally._

It was time.

Well, almost. She made sure the bar was properly cleaned up and locked up before she turned her attention to the man she’d been yearning for.

Now that they were alone, the last barriers between them fell. His expression heated, the look on his face positively sinful and lascivious. He had removed his cuff links and set them beside his empty glass and had unbuttoned his shirt to expose most of his chest.

“Someone certainly was excited,” she remarked but her cool facade was broken by the dry lump in her throat.

He stood from his seat and moved to stand before her, reaching out to let a lock of her hair run through his fingers. “Merely returning the favor.” He quirked a brow and indicated her own shirt and the flashes of cleavage she’d teased him with all evening.

“You randy devil,” Kagome said, yet it was her fingers she kept curled at her side, to keep them from wandering to his chest without asking.

Startling Kagome, Sesshomaru latched his hand around her wrist, dragging her twitching fingers to the delicious crevice where his throat met his chest. When her fingers met his heated flesh, she couldn’t decide if she wanted to move northward to trace his adam’s apple, or travel south down his sternum.

nstead, she wrapped her hand around his throat, stroking the soft skin there. She could feel the vibrations of Sesshomaru humming, traveling up her arm. It made her shiver.

She stroked up, over his Adam’s apple, to trace along his jaw line, over his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his nose, and finally, his lips. When her pointer finger swept over his lower lip, he sucked it into his mouth. His tongue laved her finger, eyes locked with hers.

Kagome pulled her finger away, only to lick the flesh he had been suckling herself. “So that’s what you taste like.”

She felt his rumble more than heard it. “If you wished for a taste, you needed only ask.”

She smirked, enjoying the knowledge that _she_ was the one who had caused that reaction. She could feel the proof of his desire already. “Oh? What about you?” she murmured coyly. “What do you do when you want something?”

His golden eyes became molten and she had a feeling, if for only a moment, that perhaps she’d teased him too much, pushed him too far. “Would you like to see?” What his low voice did to her then was positively obscene.

 _This._ This promise of domination, of being under his control—that was what she’d craved. But she wasn’t the type to just keel over for a man, either. In the bedroom, she ached for him to take control, but out of it, she wanted a partnership he seemed to tease her with. “I don’t know,” she said dubiously. “I suppose it depends on how enjoyable I found it.”

Fire blazed up his throat, rising to meet the challenge she laid out. But instead of spitting out a flaming retort, he channeled the fire to his lips. He pressed a burning, yet small, kiss at the corner of her mouth; a taste of his heat, yet still asking. An acquiescence. An invitation.

Kagome felt herself teased; too hot, like a snake wanting to shed its skin. She turned her head a fraction of an inch to meet his lips head on, and drank him in greedily. Their first closed mouth kiss tasted of a hint of whiskey; a hint which became stronger as their kiss deepened.

Sesshomaru needed to feel more of her and in a great feat of strength, reached underneath her arms and hauled her up over the bar and into his lap. Kagome felt the rush of wetness in her knickers at the show of strength and all but attacked Sesshomaru’s mouth.

He responded to her ardor fervently, tasting her thoroughly. His hands were not idle either, relishing in being able to run his hands over his sides and ass, instead of only looking and imagining.

Kagome’s hands twined in his hair, tugging and twisting to bring him closer to her. She felt intoxicated on the taste of whiskey in her mouth and the strength of his hands and body.

He pulled back abruptly. “I would hate to continue,” he said with a smug expression that only made her want him more, “if you are not finding pleasure in this, Kagome.”

The teasing words riled her. “Shut up and kiss me,” she growled back as she settled more fully over him.

He hissed as she rocked her core against his lap. A moment later, he stood and turned so she was flat on her back on her own bar. “If you tease, it will be like this,” he promised her darkly, pulling his shirt from his pants and shedding it. “I will have you screaming from it.”

She reached out to grab him by the hem of his pants and pulled him to her. “I look forward to seeing you try to make me scream.”

He seemed to shudder as he fought for control. “Very well.” A moment later, his belt was off of him and being wrapped around her wrists. “If you free yourself,” he said, his voice so low with heat she almost couldn’t hear it, “I will take it as a sign you wish to cease activities.”

She tested the bounds of the leather belt around her wrists--firstly to make sure she could free herself if she wanted to, but also to see how much she could squirm without risking him stopping. It was firm, dragging against the skin of her wrist deliciously, but a bond she could break with ease if she wished. A languid heat swung low in her belly, and she arched her back in her prone position to exude her readiness.

Through the haze of lust, Sesshomaru's heart jumped at the sight of her eyes sparkling at him in the low light of the empty speakeasy. Trust and submission glowed through her dazzling eyes, like behind them a beautiful bird chose to stay and risk being devoured rather than fly away. Possessiveness and infatuation bit at the back of his throat, mixing with the lust. It made him want to tear apart any other man who came near her.

Sesshomaru decided he would take his time marking her. He laid her out over the bar, standing between her legs. He picked up her left leg, and slowly undid the buckle of her low heels before pulling it off and dropping it to the floor.

He rubbed his cheek against the arch of her foot, and smoothed his hands up her leg to the garter belt that held up her silk stockings. He deliberately undid the fastening and rolled down the stocking, leaving her leg bare.

He then planted small kisses from the tips of her toes up to the inside of her thigh. Kagome whimpered at the slow torture, but didn’t resist. She squirmed, wanting more, but unwilling to break the spell Sesshomaru had cast over her.

He did the same for her right leg, but once her made his way up to her thigh, he nipped instead of kissed. Kagome moaned involuntarily at the unexpected caress.

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly, having finally found an exploitable weakness. He sucked a bruise, and then another, and then another, until her both her thighs were covered in an impressive array of bruises and Kagome was leaking through her knickers onto the bar top.

“You just cleaned up and yet here you are, making a mess to clean up,” he rumbled, giving into the urge yet again to tease her.

“Who said _I_ will be cleaning this mess up?” she said archly, gasping as he rolled her skirt up and licked a strip of flesh only to stop right before her core. “You made the mess,” she continued a little shakily. “You can clean it.”

His lips quirked at how she still sought to order him despite her precarious position. “Perhaps,” he said off handed, licking a stripe on her opposing leg only to stop short, “if you are a good girl."

Before Kagome could fire off a responding quip, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her sex over her knickers, and sucked hard. Her hips jolted at the unexpected contact, and her head rolled against the wood of the bar. She cried out, glad the bar was empty of anyone else to see her so prone.

Instead of lingering there however, Sesshomaru raked his lips up, pushing against the skin of her abdomen with his nose. His hand moved too to push her dress further up, his fingers dancing underneath the fabric.

He had been expecting a corselette at the very least, but instead was pleased to find only a silk teddy and a thin brassiere. He pushed the dress and teddy up to her upper chest and encouraged her to arch her back so he could unhook the brassiere.

Sesshomaru took his time familiarizing himself with her breasts. They were fuller then fashion dictated, but Sesshomaru was pleased with the ripeness and femininity they spoke of, with dusky nipples and full areolas. He plucked, nipped, sucked, and fondled her breasts until Kagome was panting and moaning underneath him. He had painted her chest with even more love bites, mottling her like an artist painting on a canvas.

Sesshomaru drew back to admire his handiwork. Kagome’s eyes were dazed but heated, ceding to his seduction but not relinquishing her power. Sesshomaru was eager to make her surrender entirely to him.

Kagome was so close to being lost to the storm of pleasure. She was sure she had pleaded over and over for him to move, to take her, to do something else other than continue his sweet torture.

“I hope you’re not stopping,” she managed between quivering breaths. “I haven’t even been tempted to scream.”

The heated expression on his face became lascivious and she realized that he must like being challenged in the same way she liked his domination of her body. “How remiss of me,” he murmured, delicately rolling her nipples between his fingers as she gasped. “Is this what you wanted?”

“You’re teasing me,” she accused as his touch kept her near the edge without letting her go over.

“I am,” he agreed, bending to lick a nipple and then blow on the cool tip. “As you have been teasing me over these many months.”

He would make certain before this night was through that she was his just as he was already hers—he was prepared to use every pleasurable bit of knowledge he had to do so.

Her blush deepened. “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.” She tried to focus on their reparte as he ravaged below. Her dress bunched up right below her chin prevented her from seeing his ministrations—both infuriating and titillating.

“You will,” Sesshomaru promised, raking his hands down her sides, and resting on her hips. He felt her legs tightening automatically around him, feeling like he belonged between her legs like he was born to be there. He was a man used to getting what he wanted—it had not taken very long for him to acknowledge that he wanted the temptress who patronized his organization’s business. Her sparkling eyes and sharp wit held him fast just as her lascivious lips did. However, the minx had been skittish, difficult to pin down.

Luckily, Sesshomaru knew how to be patient. He knew any prize worth having was worth waiting for. He also enjoyed dragging out their game, secure in his assurance that they would be one. It had only be a matter of when, not if.

He dragged a finger over her still clothed sex. “Surely you remember when you flirted with me to haggle the first time I made a run here.”

Kagome whimpered and bucked at the caress but tried to reply, anyway. “That was simply good busi—" she choked off as Sesshomaru pulled her knickers aside to stroke her clit directly.

“And you simply must remember how you always invited me in for a drink, so I can watch you flit about, just out of my reach.”

Kagome moaned as he continued to flick and toy with her pearl. She squeaked out, “But you—" and once again was silenced by Sesshomaru’s ministrations, this time dipping his fingers into her snug channel and twisting about.

“Or how you always make sure I get a glimpse of those delicious breasts of yours, and wear dresses that hug every one of your curves. Yet you never come close enough for me to grasp.”

This time Kagome couldn’t reply, too lost in the sensation of his long fingers stroking her inside and out.

“But that doesn’t matter now. Because this time, you came to me and made all my waiting worthwhile. And I _will_ hear your screams—because no one else is worthy of them.” As he spoke, he sped up the pace of his fingers and used his thumb to rub her clit. He then bent down and bit then sucked a nipple into his mouth and he thrust his fingers over and over into her core. Kagome shattered and screamed her pleasure into the empty room.

“That’s one,” he rumbled, unable to shake off the smugness in his tone. He was confident that he could prove to her in just one night he was all she needed and more.

She was surprised into laughing as she tried to regain her breath. “You don’t need to sound so pleased.”

“Kagome,” he breathed, shifting his mouth down to her core, “you do not yet know how I sound when I am pleased.”

She was torn between his unspoken challenge and the desire to have him do what he was hinting at as he slowly kissed and licked his way to her core. “Then hurry up,” she had to pause to gasp as his tongue reached her outer lips, “so I can.”

“All good things,” he paused to lick the seam of her netherlips, “to those who wait.”

 _What does he know about waiting?_ Kagome thought through the haze of torturous pleasure. He had always struck her as a man who waited on no one, and delayed only when it was most strategic. She hadn’t wanted to admit she thought about her booze provider so often even in the daytime hours. Yet now as his tongue pierced her molten core, and she writhed beneath him blooming as a flower does in the sun, she couldn’t avoid how fixated on him she’d become. Obsessed even.

He was right, though. While she flirted fervently, she danced out of his reach time and time again. Perhaps she knew deep down that once he had her like this—laid out, bare, and mewling—she would be able to think of no one else.

Sesshomaru brought her to the brink and held her there, dancing patiently, again, and again, until Kagome was certain she was going to burst out of her skin. When he finally let her come on his tongue, breathless and panting and throat beginning to scratch, he stood up and loomed over her. Finally able to meet his eyes, Kagome saw the predatory look in his eyes and realized too late that this man could be frighteningly patient in pursuit of what he wanted. And now she was in his grasp.

Never one to give up, Kagome brought her arms over his head and looped them around Sesshomaru’s neck, drawing his face closer to hers. She spoke in a raspy voice, “Your waiting paid off, and twice now you’ve made me scream. But I can’t wait any longer to know what you sound like when you’re inside of me.”

Sesshomaru groaned and dropped his forehead to hers, before engaging her in a series of gentle, distracting kisses. Suddenly, her legs were picked up in the crooks of Sesshomaru’s arms and she could feel his manhood pressing against her knickers. She hadn’t even heard him undoing his trousers.

“I’ve finally caught you, my butterfly. Listen well and hear me now as I pleasure you.” He nudged her knickers aside and slid into her soaking core, his face buried in her throat and her fingers intertwining in his hair.

She tried to pull his head closer to her and belatedly remembered his belt as it restricted her movement. She could ask him to remove him, but she still remembered his heated promise that if the belt came off, he would stop.

As if to remind her who was really in control, he took her slowly, with thrusts that nearly pulled him completely out of her. No matter how she complained, he refused to be rushed.

Finally, she settled for grabbing as much of the long hair as she could and trying unsuccessfully to use her grip to make him move faster. “You need to move faster,” she groused as he abruptly stilled within her. “It’s not enough!”

He abandoned any pretense of taking her slow as he chuckled. He removed her hands from his hair and shifted them over her head to grip the edge of the bar. “I suggest, then, that you do not let go.”

With a sharp thrust he slammed back into her, setting the new punishing pace. Kagome hardly noticed the bite of the wood on her back—unable to think beyond the obscene pace of his thrusts pushing her faster toward the edge than she could have dreamt. She could only hold on to the wood for dear life.

Her voice trembled as much as her thighs were as his name tore through her hoarse throat. He leaned down and placed savage kisses against her throat, as if to soothe the ache, but commanding her to continue.

Kagome had completely lost herself in the sensations of his cock inside of her and the groans she could feel against her throat. She was desperate to create a crack in that perfect domination and with all her might, clenched her inner muscles and arched against Sesshomaru’s body.

The slick heat and grasping walls of Kagome’s core pushed him over the edge and he snarled against her throat, unwilling to disentangle himself from her embrace.

Kagome felt the spill of warmth inside of her as she spiraled into another orgasm, feeling as though a great wave of pleasure had swamped her and dragged her under.

“That’s three,” he said once he’d caught his breath and this time the smugness didn’t even bother her. If anything, it was rather charming to see how proud he was of that fact. “Though I had intended more before your diabolical actions.”

“Me?” She tried and failed to reach an air of innocence, though her voice was still more than a little breathless. “It’s not fair if you’re the only one having fun.”

That seemed to spark something within him. “Only one having fun?” he repeated and she heard the answering challenge in his voice. “Perhaps you do not remember well enough the recent events. Very well. Since you prove so poor a pupil, a repeat lesson is in order.”

Her eyes widened; her body was still quivering as he pulled back and flipped her over on the bar so that her breasts grazed the layered wood surface. “Sesshomaru, it’s too soon—”

“It isn’t soon _enough_ ,” he corrected, pushing his erection back inside her. “I intend to make good use of the rest of the night before us, little dove.”

He continued his ministrations almost as if he had never stopped; Kagome’s mind whirred with how he could possibly continue this soon after his first peak. She was grateful to the bar to rest her weight on, for her body had the strength of jelly to hold herself up.

Sesshomaru’s pace was slower, but more rhythmic, and her heightened sensitivity made every stroke echo through her like waves in the ocean. She wasn’t sure her body would be able to handle _all night_. His declaration excited her though; he was a master player and her body an instrument finely attuned to him.

She wanted to push him, because he was pushing her body to places she’d never been. She wanted to see how far he could take her. “Is that all you’ve got— _ah!_ ”

As she threw the quip over her shoulder, one of his hands had snuck under them to her sex; playing with her clit, her vision nearly went white as her next orgasm barreled through her like a freight train she’d never saw coming.

Kagome slumped forward on the bar, completely limp. Sesshomaru continued to move inside of her, a smug grin plastered on his face at his own little trick.

He bent over her, pressing her into the wood of the bar, using his weight to pin her further. He teasingly rotated his hips, brushing against sensitive spots inside her. “That makes four. Shall we go for five?”

Kagome shook her head slightly, gasping out, “No, please, no more.”

Sesshomaru bit her earlobe and gently chided her, “You remember the signal. Pull off the belt and this stops. Is that what you want?”

Kagome moaned again, her body so tired but unwilling to unbind her arms and call an end to their play. It would be like giving in. She turned her head and challenged him again. “Do your worst.”

Sesshomaru’s grin was almost feral with satisfaction, having called her bluff. “Very well.”

“Oh no, my dear,” he purred in her ear, “I intend to do my _best_.”

With that, he began shifting within her, testing different angles as he searched for that spot within her. Once he found it, he fully intended to plunder her without mercy.

She groaned, unsure if she liked his sudden teasing thrusts. It was a far cry from his pounding pace a few minutes before. “I thought you were going to do your best,” she complained, a little annoyed at his teasing. “You’re just— _ah!_ ”

His thrust rubbed against a spot within her that had her toes curling. “Here?” he asked lowly, thrusting in the same angle as before. When she cried out again, she heard a devilish laught escape his lips. “Ah, here it is.”

His next thrust stole her sanity before she could ask what he meant. He pounded into her, rubbing against that spot he’d found, and she lost any ability to think at all as his fingers slid back down to teasingly skirt her clit.

As her body started to coil around him yet again, a slow build mounting irreversibly toward another peak, Kagome couldn’t help but smile against the grain of the wood. She was a little shocked to find: she was ridiculously happy. She felt taken care of. Cared for. Her body sang under his touch, and a sentimental part of her pierced through the lust and called it home.

She let out a laugh: a small laugh of revelation. That she would remember this night always, no matter what happened. If he walked out after this she would be hurt, but he could not take the memory of this with him. This one perfect night where she felt completely desired.

These thoughts were drowned out by her mounting pleasure. They sank deeper into her heart and settled at the bottom.

Sesshomaru felt warmed by the curve of her lip he saw on her profile. He would have thought she was taunting him had she not looked so... _content_. He continued to drive into her, pushing them toward the cliff together, but he could not help but lean down and press a reverent kiss to the back of her neck. An act of worship.

He slowed the driving pace he set, encouraging her to move together with him. Kagome didn’t challenge him, finally surrendering to his control and simply letting go. Their bodies moved sinuously together, climbing higher and higher, until they crested together, overwhelmed by gentle waves of pleasure that swamped them both, leaving them panting against each other.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and kissed her slowly, deeply, enjoying her taste. She was completely relaxed, languid in her response. He took him time, waiting until their sweat had cooled to finish his exploration of her mouth. “And that makes five, little dove," he whispered, full of quiet satisfaction.

Kagome’s only smiled and hummed back, eyes hazy and drooping as Sesshomaru finally undid the belt and around her hands. He kissed her wrists after they were released, glad to see she had only the faintest marks.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he helped her stand.

“A little unsteady,” she admitted, feeling her legs shake from under her. At the time, it felt amazing, but now her body was definitely letting her know about how it felt about their activities.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her over to one of the grand chairs she kept by the fireplace. He set her down gently and then quickly lit a fire before leaving her for the bar. She heard some rustling and the clatter of glass before he returned with two glasses of water and a pitcher with more water still.

She blinked, a little amused to see him tending to her, but evidently he felt the need to explain himself. “I would have brought food, but I did not want to leave you waiting for too long, lest you get the wrong idea.”

Kagome tried to conjure up a witty retort, but her arms felt like jelly and she could only smile languidly up at him, taking the water gladly. “Thank you, Sesshomaru.”

A steely resolve solidified behind his molten eyes, and he rose. “Allow me to fetch you a blanket.” He started off into the dark recesses of the bar in search of his treasure before she could answer.

She giggled and sat up straighter, bemusement coloring her brow. “You don’t have to, really, You’ve done more than enough.”

“Untrue.” He returned with a fleece blanket and stood before her, holding the blanket with insistence. He wrapped it around her shoulders firmly, but tenderly. “I take special care with things that are mine. I will _always_ take care of you," he said matter-of-factly, sipping on water while staring into the fire.

His gaze flicked to hers out of the corner of his eye. “Should you wish such a thing," he added on with all the confidence of a king that he would get what he wanted.

Kagome started to tease him, but stopped short when she saw the slight doubt in his eyes. He was serious, and he was asking for more than just tonight. She reached a hand out from under the blanket to grasp his hand and bring it to her cheek. “It would make me very happy to be yours.” A sly smile crept over her face, not completely unable to resist teasing him. “I hope that means you’re mine, too.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, they were as self assured as the day she first met him. “Little dove, I have been yours since long ago.” He got down on one knee before her, his hand still on her face with a ring in the other hand, and opened his mouth to speak when they heard the turn of the lock and the thundering of the front door bursting open.

Rin burst into the room, mildly frantic, followed by her lover, Jinenji, who remained calm in spite of Rin's fervor. “I’m sure it’s in here; I must have taken it off when I washed my hands just before we le—" Rin cut herself off as she abruptly stopped in the middle of the room. Jinenji nearly fell over a moment later in his efforts to not run into his fiancée.

A mischievous grin grew on Rin’s face, as she squealed. “Oh, I just knew it! I knew you two would get together one day! Took you two long enough. Oh, don't mind me; I’m just going to go grab my ring from the counter and get out of your hair.” Rin darted into the back room and came out with her ring firmly on her hand and wave lay cheerfully before pulling Jinenji out of the room, who had stayed rooted to the spot the entire time.

Kagome froze, grateful for the blanket that covered her but mortified that they'd been caught—and by her own staff, no less. "This couldn't actually get any more embarrassing," she groaned to herself. "I mean, have _you_ ever been caught right after by your own staff?"

She didn't expect the answer that left his lips. "Once," he admitted, "when I was younger, but my men knew better than to bring up the affair." He considered the closed door for a moment. "I doubt yours will show the same restraint."

She gaped at him. " _Your men?_ " she repeated, dumbfounded. "You're a runner; how on earth do you have men?!"

To her further astonishment, there was a faint blush on his cheeks as he awkwardly rubbed his nose. "I had hoped to confess the truth to you in another manner," he admitted quietly, "but I suppose I've already done so. All the moonshine in this area runs through my gang."

He looked down at his prooffered ring with a forlorn expression and she realized he fully expected her to protest or, perhaps, turn him down outright.

“So...” Kagome fiddled with the edges of her blanket. “All of this time...you’ve been posing as a runner, to sit in my bar, drink, and stare at my rear while I dart around keeping my business running?”

He said nothing, but the pained look on his face remained, though it had begun to harden as though he was simply waiting for her rejection.

She fought against the instinctual cautiousness that threatened to creep into her voice now that she knew just who he was. He was _the_ big dog in the city. He could make her whole livelihood disappear with a flick of his wrist.

But this was also _Sesshomaru_ , a man who stood there nervously fidgeting with a whopping ring and forlorn eyes that appeared unused to such vulnerability. When he'd said he would take care of her, she'd really believed it. And she wanted nothing more than to wipe that sorrowful look from his brow with a kiss.

“It seems beneath someone at your level, sir.” She smirked at him playfully.

The frostiness in his expression melted instantly when he heard her teasing lilt. “There is much that is beneath me, little dove.” He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, and she leaned into it. She placed a soft kiss at the center of his palm. “But doing what it takes to acquire the most prized jewel in the city is not.”

Kagome’s cheeks pinked up with embarrassment and happiness. She extended her left hand and gestured at him, a teasing smile on her lips. “Well? Will you do the honors?”

Sesshomaru slipped the ring onto her hand and she admired the craftsmanship. “I would have been content with something smaller, you know. You didn’t have to buy the largest rock in the whole city.” Sesshomaru simply smirked and leaned back on his haunches. “I told you I would provide for you. No one who sees that ring with thing of you as anything less than the formidable queen I know you are.”

He finally stood and picked up Kagome and settled her in his lap. He nuzzled her hair, kissing the nape or her “Will you come home with me? I wish to spend the rest of the night and all my nights to come with you.”

Kagome snuggled in closer in his arms, truly content for the first time in her life. “Always.”


End file.
